Stuck in my Own Little World
by oxxomoviestar
Summary: A girl created a virtual helmet that enables her to project her soul into another world of her choice. She decides one day to go to a Harry Potter Based world based on a fan fic on this site. She gets stuck however when the effects become permanent and


Chapter One: The beginning!

swords clanging

Jack Sparrow: Move!

Will Turner: No!

Jack: Please move?

Will: I will not stand aside and let you escape.

Jack: (whips out gun and points it at Will reluctantly) This shot was not meant for you.

* * *

Ok, before I go on, here's where I come in. My names Tina, I work for a secret kids spy organization under the FBI and…ok…I lied but I am an inventor. Yep. Tina Collins, child genius. From my time of birth I was inventing spectacular things. Now, what does that have to do with Pirates of the Caribbean, you ask? Well I created a World of Virtuality not to long agoor WOV for short. Ok, its not the best name…but if you can think of something better then please, tell me. But I invented that a week ago and was just itching to test it out. What it does is put you into a sleep as it connects itself to your mind projecting each and every individual part of a world (ex, smell, sight, feel, taste, rules of gravity, etc) into your brain giving you the complete feel of being in another world. Almost like the Matrix, but without the pain and all the wires. This is my first time using this so…let me continue.

* * *

_"Now meanwhile" … _me: dude, I didn't pay you to narrate the story! Get back to the typing! "_Fine…sorry."_

* * *

In the back of the room a door is being slowly pried open. ( note from the author: ok…here's where I come and help Will! )

I drop in out of nowhere leaving Jack and Will staring at me in disbelief. Wow, my costume is COOL! I'm wearing old English clothing. A blue bandana headband tied firmly around my forehead, the ends of my fitted black pants were tucked into my side buckled boots, and a white, long sleeved polo shirt was unbuttoned to my…well you know. But I swear you couldn't see anything!

Ok, so I'm a bit of a tom-boy but we all have a bit of tough girl in us somewhere right?

* * *

"Hmm, very interesting." Jack said with a look of absolute disbelief.

"Demon!" Will yelled as he dropped down in his knees in prayer, "Please, take the pirate as I am but a humble blacksmith."

* * *

Ok, how pathetic is this. I could just yell "Boo!" and scare the living hell out of him. But he's so cute! I could never do that.

* * *

"Get up!" I said to him. But before I could even explain myselfJack had a sword and was pointing it straight at Will!

"Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed at me.

"What? Do you think you're winning just because you have a long pointy stick?" I chuckled.

"Well, yeah."

"Try again!" I grabbed a sword from the dusty holder to my right. I pointed the swordat him. He made the first move by attempting to cut off my hand but I was too quick. I moved out of the way and flung my sword onto his arm. Not so hard as to completely cut off his arm but I did rip his shirt.

Jack looked at me in amazement as well as Will who was now at my side with a sword of his own. I was about to make a sly comment when a glass bottle came crashing down on Jack's head knocking him out. After that the door finally opened with a great jolt and soldiers in red coats came running in. Turning to Will I bade him a fond farewell and pulled the tab off of my right arm.

There was a great whoosh and I was back in my bed wearing my virtual helmet. What a quick trip!. But that was all I needed to test the helmet. I was ecstatic that it worked flawlessly. I could smell the rotting old man sleeping in the corner. I could feel the air blow on my face as I narrowly missed the swinging blade of Jack's sword. I could clearly see Will's beautiful face in COLOR! This was all I needed to know toensur that the helmet was a good product.

* * *

Yes, this was a splendid time for me. Just think of how much money I could make by selling these to people. I sat in my bed for hours that day jotting down ideas on how to market my wonderful product. Little did I know, the helmet was not as flawless as it seemed. An over use of the product could make the effects permanent. I didn't know this at the time so of course I wanted to make a longer trip into another world. If I had known this back then, maybe I could have prevented what happened next. Keep in mind now that this is all just virtual, if anything happened to my body then I would be in serious trouble in the virtual world. Butanother thingI didn't know is that when your body dies, yoursoul doesn't. If my body died while I was in my virtual world, my spirit/mind/soul, whatever you'd like to call it, would still live in the programing so therefore I would never be able to leave the world that I was currently in. It would be downloaded into the disk and the program would become permanent. But don't let me spoil this for you. Keep reading and see what happens.

* * *

Sitting in my bed I contemplated where I was taking my next exhilarating trip. It was silent in there, me sitting by my lonesome. In the distance I could hear my sister's TV playing what sounded like Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. "Wait a minute. Harry Potter! That's it! I'll take a trip to visit the world of Harry Potter." I yelled excitedly. Immediately I went to my computer and began programming the helmet. I mumbled to myself as I put the codes into the program that transferred into my helmet. "Me, brown hair, blue eyes, 5'11" tall, witch with telepathic abilities, age thirteen, third year, comes to school late, sorted into Gryffindor, Ron, red hair, light blue eyes,… etc." After several hours of the programming I was able to download it onto a disk which I placed into the Cd drive of my helmet.

* * *

Now, I was about to embark on a journey completely out of my control. I can only control the main parts of a story, like the characters and stuff, but I was still exited about this. I quickly took a few things that could help me, like the book of Prisoner of Azkaban. Physically I couldn't take this but I put one of the virtual tabs onto the book which would take the book with me. I also did this with all of my clothes and my guitar. Yes, I also play the guitar.

* * *

"Phew," I sighed, "Here I go."

I placed the tabs on my right wrist. Whoosh! I was flying in a seemingly never ending vortex of swirling colors. I was in there for so long that I wasn't sure if I did the program right and would get lost in virtual space. But after a half hour (when I was getting really dizzy and nauseous) my feet firmly landed on the ground buckling beneath me. I was standing on a road. I looked around for signs of anything but all I saw were the silhouettes of houses against the moonlight. Looking around I took in the picture of a sign that read, "Strauss Way." I was on the street that I live on! What the CRAP! The stupid helmet took me up the street and dropped me!

I searched through my pockets for what seemed like forever but as I came upon a short wooden stick I realized that maybe the story went differently then I planned. I pulled out the stick and examined it. It was a wand! I was so happy that I needed to test it out. Thinking quickly I shouted out the fist spell I could remember. "_Lumos Maxima_!" I yelled with such enthusiasm.

A bright light emitted from the end of the wand. I was successful! Happily I started to walk up the street until I heard a painful cry coming from the direction into which I was headed.

"Please, no. Have mercy!" cried one of the voices.

"No! Why should I have mercy on you? My faithful Death Eater Malfoy told me all about what you did. You lying **censored**!" Shouted the other.

"But sire, Lord, Master, please. I only told you what I heard!"

"Too late! I have no other use for you anyway! Avada Kadavara!"

With a scream and one last burst of blood, the man lying on the ground was dead. But wait, this wasn't right! Voldemort didn't come back until the Goblet of Fire. Then horror struck me. If I did what I think I did then I am in a whole other time period. I searched through my data on my portable handheld and checked the last thing that I downloaded from my computer. To my surprise, I must have entered the wrong thing because I was now in a Harry Potter fan fiction written by my friend "oxxomoviestar." (Her story is also featured on this site. You, Ron, and the Wizard Protection Program). I guess that I downloaded that instead and I was now in the time of Harry's Fifth year. (or basically all of the events taking place in the Order of the Phoenix.)

* * *

I didn't know what to do! I had to get out of there. So I did the first thing I could think of. I ran. Ran down the street to what would usually be MY house. I hoped to god that it would still be…

To be continued...

please rate high! I know this is soo short but! Hey!


End file.
